


Pillow Piles

by PeterT3



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom, gbg
Genre: Cam is the tallest therefore most room to be a pillow, FitzOnTheRadio, Fluff, Jitz, Kradiitz, Kradio, Kriitz, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Radii7y, We've got the whole deal here boys, cuddle dates? best, everyone's tired as hell let them be, krii7y - Freeform, this is short but i didn't wanna draw it out too much so yote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterT3/pseuds/PeterT3
Summary: My heart? Happy. This.. it's so soft.This little thing is based off of a Kradiitz art piece on Tumblr from @elli-ipsis, inspired by @blargmysmii7y! Plus, @smiikry asked for it, so I delivered.:3c





	Pillow Piles

 The front door unlocked with a click, creaking open for Cam to look into the hallway. He yawned, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he shut the door behind himself. He pulled off his shoulder bag, hanging it up on the hooks screwed to the wall. He kicked off his shoes, pushing them up against the wall as he slipped off his jacket and hung it over the bag.

“Anyone else home?” Cam called as he walked into the living room, voice growing strained and low as another yawn crept up his throat. When no one responded, he rubbed his eyes from the long day. Light seeped through the windows, casting an orange glow on the floor from the curtains. He moved to push the curtains shut, finally being able to fully open his eyes. He smiled to himself softly, no longer bothered by the bright light of the sun setting. He passed the kitchen, continuing down the hall to his bedroom.

He left the door open, leaping onto the bed, the covers flying up around him as he fell onto it. He rolled, letting out a satisfied sigh as stretched and sprawled out across the mattress. He let out a loud yawn, nuzzling his head into the countless pillows and shutting his eyes contently.

 

 Cam opened his eyes a few minutes later, hearing the front door open and someone call out. “Cam?” A soft, cheerful voice echoed from front of the house. Cam grumbled loudly, no coherent words yet it worked as he hears socked footsteps approach the room. He looked towards the bedroom door to see a figure standing there, smiling at him. Cam raised his arms with a quiet screech, an invitation to cuddle. Toby laughed, walking up to him and rolling into bed, snuggling up to Cam’s right side. He placed his head on his chest, humming. 

“What, we’re gonna nap before dinner?” Toby whispered sarcastically, looking up at him. He felt Cam’s fingers tangle themselves in his hair, playing with the bleached golden locks.

Cam smiled, mumbling, “Great idea, Tobes,” before yawning again.

Toby giggled quietly, wrapping an arm around Cam’s waist, pulling him close. He wrapped his legs around Cam’s as his hand fell from his hair to rest at his waist.

 

 Maybe half an hour later, Toby tapped Cam as he looked up. Cam mumbled in response, glancing at the man on his chest. They noticed the bickering and laughing voices and the shutting of the front door. 

“Sup, fuckers!” The loud and booming yet happy voice of Jaren called into the house, followed by the uncontrollable laughter and command to shut up from John.

Cam groaned aloud, causing the two to pause and make their ways to where the other two laid in the bedroom. Footsteps stopped in the doorway and Cam looked up at them. “Do you guys ever shut the fuck up?”

Instead of responding, John shouted “Cuddles!” and ran to the bed, diving onto it on the other side of Cam. He rested his head at his hip, snaking his arms around the leg that Toby didn’t already take over. Cam sighed before wrapping his arm around John, pulling him in. John laughed, flipping off Jaren, who frowned at the door. 

“Get over here, you fuck,” Toby told him, talking into Cam’s shirt. 

Jaren complained quietly before sprawling across Cam’s legs. He hit John in the thigh, who rebutled with a kick to Jaren’s arm. Jaren groaned, grabbing his leg stubbornly and squishing his cheek into the soft fabric of his pants.

 

“Night, you stubborn fucks,” Toby laughed quietly.

“G’night,” John whispered across from him.

“Mm.. Sweet dreams, cunts,” Jaren said with a smile and closed eyes.

Cam muttered about everyone practically piled atop of him, yet said it with a wide smile. “Sleep sound,” he sighed, sinking into the pillows and the warmth his boyfriends gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart? Happy. This.. it's so soft.  
> This little thing is based off of a Kradiitz art piece on Tumblr from @elli-ipsis, inspired by @blargmysmii7y! Plus, @smiikry asked for it, so I delivered.  
> :3c


End file.
